Trakeena's Revenge
"Trakeena's Revenge" is the third Power Rangers teamup, between Lightspeed Rescue and Lost Galaxy. It reintroduces villain Trakeena and Kendrix, who has reassumed her position as the Pink Galaxy Ranger. It would also be the first Ranger team up that had no narrative impact on later episodes of the season. The episode borrows plot and footage from the Sentai crossover special Kyukyu Sentai GoGoFive vs. Gingaman. Summary Trakeena returns to destroy Earth as vengeance for her defeat at the hands of the Galaxy Rangers, but first, she must absorb enough human life force for power. The Galaxy Rangers travel to Earth to team up with the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers to stop her. Olympius and his demons also enter the fray, sabotaging Trakeena's power drain and mutating her into a giant, maddened creature. The two Ranger teams destroy Trakeena with a Lights of Orion powered Omega Megazord. Synopsis Part One On the planet of Mirinoi, Leo pulls the Red Quasar Saber out of the altar and morphs into the Red Ranger. He is assaulted by an army of Ghouls, led by the mysterious Triskull. The Ghouls wear him down and then flee into space along with their leader. Back on Earth, in the city of Mariner Bay, the Lightspeed Rangers start their day off right by rescuing people from a burning building. Joel puts the blaze out with some water bombs. Elsewhere, on the 13th floor of an office building, a woman visiting her husband at work is abducted by Ghouls. Her daughter, Heather, manages to escape. Triskull has the woman miniaturized and placed into a tube along with other victims. Their life forces are being drained by a machine. Olympius confirms the plan with his new partner Triskull, the humans' energy will be used to restore Queen Bansheera to full power. Upon Olympius' exit, Trakeena steps out of the shadows. She will be using the energy for herself, to revert her once again to her green insect form and destroy the Galaxy Rangers' home world. Triskull takes the form of a security guard to track down Heather, who was a witness to her mother's capture. She narrowly escapes being captured herself by whacking Triskull and the Ghouls with her ball. She exits the building and is found by Carter, and tells him everything. After Triskull returns her ball, Carter decides to follow him and investigate the girl's allegations. As the Lightspeed Rangers drive down the road, they stop when they find an injured Leo stumbling across. He tells them that Earth is in danger, and he has come from Mirinoi to help. The Ghouls have tracked Leo down. The Rangers morph and fight them to protect Leo. Leo ends up protecting them, by destroying the Ghouls with his Quasar Saber, unmorphed. Carter and Heather follow Triskull into an alley, where they are ambushed by Ghouls. Carter is beaten and held down, while the Ghouls prepare to kill Heather. At the last moment, Kai and Maya and they help Carter defeat the Ghouls. They all take Heather back to the Aquabase. Everyone meets at the Aquabase, and Leo briefs everyone on the situation (he, Kai, and Maya are all wearing ID tags as seen). As they leave to find Triskull, Heather insists on tagging along. All eight Rangers head for the hills, and find Triskull. He summons an army of Ghouls from the ground, and the Rangers attack. Carter powers up his Battle Booster and charges Triskull, but he is easily overpowered. Triskull strikes back and blasts the Rangers off their feet, forcing them to unmorph, and then retreats. Part Two Olympius looks at the transmission from the batcam he planted on the thirteenth floor. He is wise to Triskull's alliance with Trakeena, and their plan. He decides that she may be a danger to him if she mutates, and so plots to kill her with a poisoned dagger. The Rangers prepare a raid on the thirteenth floor, disguised as firemen. First, they have Heather pull the fire alarm, and evacuate the building posed as firefighters. Leo and Carter head for the entrance, but Triskull stands in their way. Carter takes him out with a power punch. Once in Trakeena's lab, they are joined by the two final Galaxy Rangers, Kendrix and Damon. Trakeena shows up and blasts them all out of the high rise building. They are caught by a Rescue Rover airbag, Olympius arrives with his crew, and he dares to take on the team of Rangers. Everyone morphs, and the fight begins. They fight the Batlings, partnered with their respective Ranger counterparts. Trakeena straps herself in and prepares to use the stolen life force to mutate. After a short battle, Olympius tosses the poisoned dagger at Trakeena's lab. It contaminates the power feed going to Trakeena. She mutates, but not how she had hoped. She is now a giant, tentacled, fire breating monstrosity which is laying waste to Mariner Bay. The Lightspeed Rangers calls on the Omega Megazord and Max Solarzord. Just as the Galaxy Rangers wish the Galactabeasts were on Earth, they appear. The Rangers join the battle with the Galaxy Megazord. The Omega and Galaxy Megazords combine special attacks and fire at Trakeena, but she still lives. The resulting explosion disengages the Galaxy Megazord, and knocks the Galaxy Rangers unconscious. The Omega Megazord lifts the fallen Rangers, and it is powered up by the Lights of Orion, gaining the familiar Orion armor. The Omega Megazord powers its weapon up, as well as the Galaxy Megazord Saber (complete with Lightspeed insignia in its one appearance), and seemingly destroys Trakeena. Heather is reunited with her parents. Carter thanks her by giving her an official Junior Ranger badge. Joel takes the chance to hit on Kendrix and Maya, while Damon flirts with Dana and Kelsey. The Rangers bid farewell to each other later. Casts Primary Cast *Sean Cw Johnson as Carter Grayson *Michael Chaturantabut as Chad Lee *Keith Robinson as Joel Rawlings *Sasha Craig as Kelsey Winslow *Alison MacInnis as Dana Mitchell *Diane Salinger as Queen Bansheera *Michael Forest as Prince Olympius *David Lodge as Loki *Jennifer L. Yen as Vypra Minor Cast *Archie Kao as Kai Chen *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett *Christopher Glenn as Leo Corbett (partial ADR, uncredited) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan *Cerina Vincent as Maya *Jennifer Burns as Trakeena *Michael Sorich as Triskull Notes *This was the first PR team up to receive a home video release, and the first one to be released on home video first. The second team up to be released before it's television premiere was the Power Rangers SPD episode "Wormhole". *Though Trakeena is defeated for good in this episode, she appears in the video game Power Rangers: Super Legends which is non-canon to the series. *Despite being credited, Ron Roggé, who plays Captain Mitchell and Monica Louwerens, who plays Miss Fairweather, don't appear in either episode of this two-parter (thereby never shown meeting the Galaxy Rangers). *"Trakeena's Revenge" was available before the later half of Lightspeed Rescue was aired on Fox Kids, by way of the VHS Power Rangers In 3D which was released in limited McDonald's stores and shown in movie format. The episodic version was released on the DVD The Best of the Power Rangers: The Ultimate Rangers. The episode itself was filmed especially for the promotional purposes between Saban and McDonald's. *As a result of its early filming and release, several future elements yet to be introduced in the show appear; notably, this was the audiences first exposure to the Omega Megazord, Max Solarzord, the V-Lancers, the Battle Booster and Olympius as well as the fact that Queen Bansheera has regained a partial bodily form. However this also creates a couple of inconsistencies: **Olympius's voice is far more sedate in this episode than others, often speaking calmly even when angered. **Diabolico is not seen or mentioned, despite having been resurrected by this point in the series. **Vypra and Loki are shown to be completely loyal to Olympius, despite plotting to overthrow him in the surrounding episodes. *A deleted scene in between the end of Part 1 and the beginning of Part 2 Triskull is shown taking leave after defeating the Lightspeed Rangers and Galaxy Rangers and states "That was too easy". It is only shown in the VHS Version. *When the Lost Galaxy Rangers morph, the transformation sequence from Seijuu Sentai Gingaman is used (i.e. the turning of the dials to their respective colors) instead of the original morphing sequence created for Lost Galaxy. *"Trakeena's Revenge" is often criticized over the fact that the episode focuses very little on the Galaxy Rangers, instead focusing on Carter's relationship with Heather. Amy Miller was to reprise her role as Trakeena; She initially accepted, but was dissatisfied over the fact she would receive less screentime than a little girl. A dispute over the agreed upon salary between Danny Slavin and Saban resulted in the departure of both actors when Saban attempted to cut their salary. As a result Jennifer Burns replaced Miller (hence why the plot concerning Trakeena's scarred face is employed, to mask the change of actress), Christopher Glenn completed the ADR work uncovered by Slavin and a stand-in was used in scenes Slavin was not available for. *At one point, Russell Lawrence (Mike Corbett) was originally believed to have done the ADR work for Leo after Danny Slavin's departure, but it was later revealed to be incorrect. *This was the last team up to use footage from its crossover counterpart until "Power Rangers Samurai"'s Clash of the Red Rangers - The Movie. *This episode marks the final appearance of Kai, Kendrix, and Maya. Leo will return in Wild Force's "Forever Red", while Damon is set to return alongside Leo and Karone in Super Megaforce. *The receptionist has been widely ridiculed by fans for her statement to Heather over the fact that there no such thing as monsters. Errors *It's common practice for most buildings to not have a 13th floor. *The receptionist told Heather there was "...no such thing as monsters", despite the fact that Mariner Bay alone had been suffering repeated monster attacks throughout the last few months. *The flashback to Trakeena's original destruction had different dialogue than was used in the actual episode. *As Mike Corbett's Magna Defender powers and the Torozord were destroyed in the previous season, the Sentai footage showing the two had to be omitted. However, several traces of Torozord are still shown: **One of Trakeena's tentacles is cut by Torozord's lance. **Torozord is briefly shown in an explosion with the Galaxy Megazord and the Omega Megazord. *The door to Trakeena's lair was unpainted on the hallway side when kicked in, but would be black on all other occasions. *Carter, Leo, Damon and Kendrix were seemingly thrown through a solid wall however exterior shots of the building showed it to be completely covered with glass. *The exterior shot of the Rangers being thrown out of the building showed them to be seemingly much higher than the thirteenth floor. *Jinxer was missing from the battle until the switch to Sentai footage. See Also (aero rescue scene footage) (fight footage and story) Category:Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue episodes Category:Power Rangers Teamup episode Category:Episode Category:Multi-Part Episode